An Alternate Ending of the Future
by darkblinds
Summary: What is that stuffed animal's name? The one that looks like a tiger and is all worn down? C'mon Calvin, you have to remember. And who is this big guy? Hobbes,come on, think! Travel to the future, where Calvin and Hobbes meet up again. Please R&R!
1. Where is Calvin?

The tiger of the night crawled its way to its victim's bed. Growling in a quiet tone to soft to hear, he was ready to take his unsuspecting prey by surprise. He was ready to tear it to pieces and rags. He lifted his paw and a claw flipped out, ready to make the kill. Pulling his arm back...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!!!!!!

What? What was going on? What was this sound? How did it get here? He was the tiger of the night, the heir to this rich turf. How could he not know his own territory?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!!!!!!

"Shoot, I'm up, I'm up," murmured a voice, the tiger never recognized before.

A long arm reached out from under the bed sheets and blanket to turn the alarm off. A young man, with golden blond hair, and a sun kissed complexion arose from the covers. He had beautiful, blue eyes, which were dark at the moment due to a lack of sleep. He sat up and yawned. He seemed to have a lean, in shape body. Even the tiger had to admit he was good looking, for a human.

The human sat there for a moment, and then he looked around the room. Then his eyes met the tiger's.

"Hmmm...That's interesting," he said picking up the tiger.

With no will of his own the tiger, was put on a high cliff, aka a shelf. Now he was irate. He only came up here to see his master, whom he hasn't seen in years and play a prank on him. A little game of predator and prey, that was it.

And what ends up happening is a complete stranger is lying where his young master, age six, a scrawny, little boy, with a high pitch voice should have been. Where is his master? Where is Calvin?

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Calvin and Hobbes. Love them though. 

Author's note: So this is my summer project. I'll try to update when I can.

* * *


	2. Hobbes?

Chapter 2: Hobbes? 

Calvin ran down stairs, and entered the kitchen. He was starving. He hadn't ate since dinner last night. Okay maybe that wasn't a long time, but for a growing young man like himself it was long enough. So sue him. He could eat and look good at the same time. He open the refrigerator, he looked around to see if anybody was watching. The coast was clear. He grabbed the carton of milk and was bring it to his mouth.

"Never in a million years," said his mother, walking in.

"Oh, c'mon just once..." Calvin whined.

"No."

This was pointless, arguing with mom, was a definite no trespassing zone. Year of experience give you some knowledge and suffering. It was best to change the topic while he was still safe. He slumped down at the kitchen table after grabbing cereal and a bowl. He poured himself a bowl and began to eat.

"Mom, this is really good, what's it called?"

"Why don't you read the box yourself, dear, it's right in front of you."

"Right," Calvin said slyly. "Mom you're so smart."

"Don't mock me."

"Hahaha...me mock you?" Calvin said nervously.

His mother turn around from making her coffee to glare at him.

"It's called Healthy Wheats," Calvin said stuffing more into his face. "Remember when I used to eat all that junk stuff for breakfast."

"Yes, you once ate a bunch of this one brand for some propeller beanie, which you thought would take you to the sky," his mother joked.

A big dark cloud of embarrassment covered Calvin.

"Don't laugh," he said in a serious tone.

"Anyway," he said lightening the air, " guess what I found on my bed this morning?"

"Your homework."

"Ah ha ha...no."

"Your old cellphone."

"Mom, I'm telling you I didn't lose it, Mr. Berlocle's dog ate it."

"Your valentine to Suzie?"

"MOM!"

"Okay, I give up."

"Well it was this strange, stuffed animal, it was old and stitched up a lot, but it looked like a tiger."

His mother starred at him.

"What?"

"And do you know this strange, stuffed animal's name?"

"No. Why should I? Anyways, it was kind of cute, so I put on my shelf. It's weird how it got there, but yeah. Mom?"

Calvin looked at his mother. She was frozen, wide eyed.

"I don't know what to say, you don't remember his name?"

"Why are you making such a big deal of this?"

"Oh, it's nothing," his mother lied. "Anyway, I was cleaning and well I found it, but I don't know how it got into your room. Maybe your father placed it there."

"Oh, weird, huh? Maybe we have a ghost," Calvin said getting up. He placed his bowl in the sink. " Okay, Mom, I have soccer practice after school today. It's going to be late, because we have a game tomorrow, so pick me up at eight."

"Right."

Calvin left for school, his mother watched at him as he left. She then slumped into a couched, with a worried look. Calvin's father came by, ready to go to work. He noticed his wife's face.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked.

"You remember Hobbes right, dear?"

"Who could forget?"

"Well Mister you know who did?"

"No..."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The shock was too much for Dad. He himself needed to sit down in a chair.

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed. "How could this happen? I mean, well. Well, why are we so shocked? It's been nine years since he played with him. Our boy is sixteen year old, I would think something is wrong with him if he was interested in toys."

"But still..."

"I know..." said Calvin's dad sitting down.

Calvin entered his room. Practice was hard and he was sweating all over. He grabbed a change of clothes and was ready to take a bath.

He walked out of his roomed with a glance at the stuffed tiger. His mother seemed shocked about not knowing his name. Even his dad asked about it when he got home. It was crazy , how his parents were emphasizing it. What was his name? Harry? Henry? George? No this was stupid, Calvin thought getting in the tub. He laughed. He remembered when he use to hate taking baths and would have Hobbes do it.

Hobbes. Sounded familiar. Hobbes.

HOBBES!!!

Calvin ran back to his room.

* * *

Please review. And if you have trouble imagining Calvin, think Cloud from final fantasy, except not so muscular. That how I pictured him. 

Author's note: Thank you so much for reading and to my one reviewer, Chelle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes and I hope Healthy Wheats is not a brand so I don't have to disclaim them too. I mean I just made them up so... yeah.


	3. Together Again

Chapter 3: Together again

Calvin rushed back into his room; he was only holding a towel around his waist. He tied it up as he walked towards the stuffed animal. He was dripping as he crossed the room; the floor was completely wet because Calvin thoughtlessly jumped out the bathtub.

He held Hobbes in his hands. The stuff animal was worn out; it seemed he had dust everywhere on him. And even though his eyes were some piece of plastic, Calvin felt as if he looked sad.

"Hobbes…." Calvin started. "Hobbes, it's been awhile, huh pal?"

Calvin took a breath, what was he doing? Talking to a toy? Man, he needed a life. Yet, as he tried to talk himself back to reality, he wished that the tiger could once again comfort him with his voice. But as he looked at the tiger again, he saw that it was motionless. Of course.

"Hobbes…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I forgot you," he whispered.

He placed Hobbes back on the shelf. He turned around and walked slowly back to his unfinished bath waiting for him in the bathroom.

Hobbes starred at the young man leaving. Who was he? Why did he know Hobbes's name? Or how did he know it? _It's been awhile._ What was that about?

Hobbes looked at the kid once again. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Calvin had blond hair and blue eyes. And the kid was dripping wet, maybe he came from taking a bath. Calvin use to run to him to take his baths for him. This guy reminded him an awful lot of Calvin.

Why?

_I'm sorry I forgot you._

Calvin.

For a long time, so long that he lost track of it, he was placed in darkness one day, after a long time being placed on a shelf. Minutes into hours, hours into days, it seemed to have never ended. So Hobbes decided to stop waiting, and he decided just to sleep and perhaps, he wished at the moment, it would stop and he would be awakened. Now that he was awake, everything was different. And it all started because that no good Calvin forgot him.

_I'm sorry I forgot you._

No…no way. The thought just hit Hobbes. The factor was too shocking. This…this was…Calvin?

"Calvin?"

Calvin heard his name. He stopped right in front of the door. He turned around and rushed to the tiger.

"Hobbes!"

**BAM! **Calvin slipped, hitting the floor head on.

"Sheesh--" said Hobbes, "Don't you know not to run on wet floors? I don't see you in years and you're still pathetic. It must be because I wasn't around."

"Hobbes!" Calvin called out.

"Yes, you idiot, that's my name!"

"Hobbes, you're talking to me."

"Well, not only are you a complete klutz, but you're slow as well."

"Hobbes, I'm so happy." Calvin said getting up. He slowly came up to the tiger.

"I don't know what to say."

"I do," said Hobbes. With sparkly eyes, Hobbes starred at Calvin "Mate, you have grown! Greater than how imagined, you're not a dorky looking teen I always thought you'll be."

"Yeah," agreed Calvin. "Umm…Hobbes can I go finish my bath? I'll come back."

"Do you want me to take it for you?"

Calvin chucked.

"No, it's okay. I'm good."

Hobbes mouth dropped. Calvin was ready to give an explanation.

"I think as I got bigger, the less afraid I got of it, you know, I took more room in the tub, so I know I wouldn't drown in it."

"Calvin, some kids figured that out when they were six."

"SHUT UP!!!"

Hobbes laughed.

"Ahhh!!!" Calvin yelled. "Stay here, and don't move until I come back!"

Calvin got up and left to go back to the bathroom. He couldn't help but smile. Then it struck him that he was talking with Hobbes again. He went back to his room to check if it was for real.

"What?" Hobbes asked, looking at Calvin like he was a complete weirdo.

"Nothing," Calvin said, "Just double checking you didn't do anything."

Hobbes watched him carefully as he left. After he was gone, Hobbes chuckled. Yup, this was the same Calvin. They were back together, again.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for the reviews. This is not the end!!!!!! Sorry it took awhile, our monitor broke down so we had to get a new one, but my parents took their time doing so. But our new monitor is wicked awesome! Any way please leave me something!!! As long as it is related, I don't care if it is about how your monitor is better than mine. Oh and tell me if I have any mistakes. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters.


End file.
